The Journey of Love
by xiaobudianismee
Summary: Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true because every time i look at you, i fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

-Erza's Point Of View-

"I remember in the past, I was trapped in a castle as a hostage together with Jellal and some other people. Jellal was there to guide me and I felt safe whenever he was around."

As I was telling Natsu, Gray and Lucy about my past, I couldn't help but tear up a little. They were comforting me and I was glad that they were my friends. I lost contact with Jellal. Even though I miss him, I have to continue to be strong and do my best for my guild. I only need Fairy Tail.

-Natsu's Point Of View-

I know Erza has feelings for Jellal. I shall try to find a mission since Lucy's monthly rent is coming up and if she does not get money, she will go crazy and start smacking me. *Looks at the mission board and found a suitable mission for the five of them.* "HAPPY! LUCY! GRAY! ERZA! We should totally do this mission. The reward is really appealing. " Erza took the mission paper that I had ripped off from the mission board and began reading the details. I only saw the reward and believe that it was the best mission for us. She said that we had to travel to Kiri Town for this mission. At the word 'travel', I felt sick.

-Lucy's Point Of View-

Haha, Natsu is going to die on the way to Kiri Town. I heard that the mission is to help another team do a reseach on Kiri Town. Such an easy mission with such a good pay.

The next day…..

Erza, Gra, Natsu and Happy were at my doorstep all ready for the mission. After I got ready, we headed to the train station. We boarded the train and Natsu was having a hard time since he has serious motion sickness. I looked at Gray and he looked so good. I have a crush on him ever since I first saw him but I did not tell anyone. For now, we are only teammates and nothing else. Thinking about it, I feel a little sad. I know Juvia is crazy about him and sometimes, I can't help feeling jealous when Gray talks to other girls in our guild.

-Erza's Point Of View-

I shall focus on this mission and excel in it. Forget about Jellal, he is not important. Fairly Tail is more important. I know I am torturing myself trying to stop myself from liking him. It failed so many times that I gave up on the thought of giving up on Jellal so I try to channel all my energy on missions. It is kind of complicated, but that is my life. When we reached Kiri Town, we went to meet the other team. To my surprise, the other teammates were Jellal, Ultear and Melody.

-Gray's Point Of View-

Wow, Erza must be shocked. Jellal is here. Why is Lucy always looking at me? I must be hallucinating. I like Juvia and soon I am going to confess to her. I hope she will agree to be my lifetime partner. Natsu is such a retarded fellow. *looking at Natsu with a disgusted face*

-Jellal's Point Of View-

Is that Erza Scarlet? I finally can work with her after such a long time. I had feelings for her but I doubt that the feeling is mutual. "Hello, now we are in a team together so lets do our best!" I said with a pokerface because I do not know how to feel right now. Erza looked at me with a shocked face.

-Ultear's Point Of View-

Oh ho Jellal's heart must be exploding. His crush is here. This got to be interesting.

-Natsu's Point Of View-

Stupid train. Oh my goodness, Jellal is here. This is the best mission I have ever chosen. *smirks*

We all moved along and headed to the town square and decided to do things in pairs.

-Lucy's Point Of View-

We all voted for the pairs. Jellal and Erza, Ultear and Melody, Natsu and Happy and that leaves me with...

Gray.

I must be the luckiest girl on Earth but I was afraid I would make a fool out of myself while talking to him alone. My heart started beating really fast. After Erza gave out the instructions, we all went in different directions. 'Hey, how's life?' He looked at me and said, 'err… good?' I didn't know what else to say and wanted to slap myself for asking such a ridiculous question. 'Look over there, doesn't that building look strange to you?' he pointed at the building and I nodded my head. Am I blushing? Gray said that my face is a little red. Oops. I said that I was feeling a little hot and he brought me to a drink stall and treated me a cup of cold fruit punch. I was literally bursting with joy, he bought me a drink! We walked towards the direction of the strange looking building and entered.

-Erza's Point Of View-

"It has been a long time since we talked." I told Jellal. He nodded in agreement and we walked for a while in awkward silence. Soon, he broke the silence by asking me for my handphone number. We exchanged numbers. I took out my notepad and started to write the observations I made along the route the both of us are taking on Kiri Town. I wrote : Kiri Town is very bright and vibrant. There are many souvenirs shops and the weather is humid.

Jellal looked at me.

-Jellal's Point Of View-

She is flawless and hardworking. My heart throbbed a little. We continued making observations together. This mission will only last for three days and I hope I can make this journey into a memory that I will never forget. I will cherish the time we have left together. She must have noticed me looking at her so intently because she asked me if there was anything on her face. I laughed. She is so adorable and I have nothing to say about it.

-Natsu's Point Of View-

"Happy, I'm hungry." Happy looked at me and took out a fish from his bagpack and I shooked my head. "You can have that for yourself." As I was walking along the path I took, I smelled something good. The aroma of the ramen drifted through the street. I followed the smell and soon I found a ramen shop and decided to eat.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

-Lucy's Point Of View-

While walking in the building, a cat appeared. I am terrified of cats except for exceeds. I screamed and grabbed Gray's arm tightly. He looked at my terrified expression and laughed a little. He shooed the cat away and I quickly took my hand off his. This was the most embarassing thing i have ever done. I could not help but blush. I bet Gray thinks that I am a very weird person, what have I done? T.T

-Gray's Point Of View-

It is so funny how Lucy is terrified of cats. The name of the building is Kiri Hills. It sounds cheerful but the inside is the total opposite. There was nobody in the halls nor the passageways. We chatted about trainings on how to make ourselves stronger when we came across a room. There was a strange aura around it and my senses tells me that something bad is happening in here.

-Erza's Point Of View-

My stomach is growling. "Jellal, can we have something to eat before continuing our journey?" He gave me a thumbs up and I can't help but laugh at his stiff reactions. We entered a random restaurant we found and ate a hearty meal.

-Jellal's Point Of View-

We ordered two bowls of ramen and some sushi. The way Erza eats is too cute for me. I am practically dying inside. After I payed the bill, we continued walking down a pathway and reached an amusement park.

-Natsu's Point Of View-

The ramen was absolutely the best thing I have ever eaten in my whole entire life. I am starting to love Kiri Town. I shall bring Lisanna here. Have I told you guys that I have a huge crush on her? I started to develop feelings for her since 4 years ago but she does not know about it. Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray (I hate him but he is still my teammate so I can't help telling him about it) know about this. I am thinking of confessing to her, but I doubt that she will agree. Lucy always tells me that it will happen and I squeal every time I imagine it.

-Lucy's Point Of View-

"Gray… I don't think we should be here." I started to panic a little. We heard people talking while laughing in a sinister way. Gray put his index finger on his lips, asking me to keep quiet. I can't help but smile because he looks so good while doing that. His serious face, his everything. I often told myself to give up on him because it will never happen especially when I know that I am not good enough for him but to no avail. I pushed back all these thoughts and focused.

"Tomorrow we shall rob Kiri Bank and we will be rich. I'm telling you, RICH. R-I-C-H. This plan is so marvelous that I doubt anyone will find out. Muahahahahahahahaha." I looked at Gray, hoping he will tell me what to do.

-Gray's Point Of View-

So some evil villain wants to rob the bank without getting caught? I am not allowing him to get away with this. "Lucy, we shall just stay here a little longer, maybe they will talk about their 'big' plan for tomorrow." I whispered to her. She nodded her head. We stood there in silence while eavesdropping on the villains' conversation.

-Ultear's Point of View-

I wonder how is it going between Jellal and Erza. "Melody! I'm praying that Jellal and Erza will be closer after this mission." Melody smiled and said, "Yes!".

-Jellal's Point Of View-

We stood at the entrance of the amusement park. It was crowded with children and adults. The place was buzzing with noise and excitement and I became very energetic as well. I asked Erza if she wanted to enter and since we made a lot of observations today, she decided to go and take a break! I grabbed her hand and ran towards the ticket booth. Apparently, there was a long queue and we stood there for about half an hour. We bought tickets for the huge roller coaster that was nearby and the Ferris Wheel. Once we were seated and prepared for the roller coaster ride, I asked Erza if she okay. She looked a little bit pale but she said she was fine with it. "Vroom Vroom" the ride was starting and before we knew it, we soar through the skies like a real pilot. Erza held my hand tightly and I seem to be in Cloud Nine. We experienced the thrills of flying and I was grinning.

-Erza's Point Of View-

This ride is fun but it gets creepy at some point in time. I did not even notice myself holding Jellal's hand. To be honest, the heat radiating from his hand is comforting. I liked it. I believe that happiness is contagious because seeing him grin made me smile. I screamed and shouted at the top of my lungs during the ride and my throat was hoarse. When the ride was done, Jellal brought me to a drink stall and bought me a drink. I drank it immediately and I felt alive afterwards. We looked at the game booths and Jellal suddenly stopped in front of one of them. The game was simple, he had to throw the ring and make sure it lands on one of the bottles. He did it skillfully and the price was a soft cuddly teddy bear. He gave it to me and said that I better make sure I sleep with it tonight. I smiled at his 'childishness'. Then, we walked to the ferris wheel and enjoyed a bird's eye view of the place. It was spectacular. I hugged the teddy bear tightly. Just then, I felt a warm sensation on my lips. Jellal was kissing me. I did not push him away, instead I enjoyed every moment of it before our lips parted. I gave him a meaningful look.

-Jellal's Point Of View-

She did not push me away! I am speechless with joy. After a while, I finally found my voice. "Erza, ever since we were young, I had feelings for you. You have always and will be in my heart. Will you accept me?" She teared up after hearing what I have said and nodded her head in approval. She leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips and the fireworks appeared all over again. At that moment, I was in bliss and thanked God for giving me a chance to have such a beautiful person to be my partner.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

I read the reviews and my writing style is a little bit weird but I don't know how to change. Sorry.

-Gray's Point Of View-

"Tomorrow, I will deploy Raven Tail members. You people will just loiter around the bank and distract their attention by acting suspicious while Raven Tail members will find a way to enter and steal the money and we will split the money." He snickered. Raven Tail is a dark guild and we know that they are always up to no good. I grabbed Lucy's hand and we both ran out of Kiri Hills before anyone finds out.

-Lucy's Point Of View-

Oh My! Today is such a good day, Gray is holding my hand. If only this moment could last forever. But it was short-lived as he stopped holding my hand when we finally stopped running. He was panting and he was so good-looking. He told me that we should notify the others about out findings and I nodded my head. I am speechless, his eyes were sparkly and I am literally melting under his presence. Am I dreaming? This feels surreal. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Gray looked at with a concerned look in his face. I said nothing was wrong and he just looked at me. I avoided his gaze because I know I am blushing. I am thinking : How am I supposed to stop liking him if all he does is make my heart beat faster than normal? How am I supposed to not like such a cutie like him? How? I hate myself for falling too hard on someone. I need help, maybe I will tell Erza about it after this mission. For now, I shall concentrate on what I am supposed to do.

-Gray's Point Of View-

I wonder if Lucy's okay. Even though she is here, she is mentally elsewhere. Sometimes, she is so blur that I think it is quite cute but Juvia is way better. "Lets go and find the others." She nudged me. I whipped out my handphone out of my bagpack and called Erza. "Erza, we were at Kiri Hills and we overheard some villains' plan on robbing Kiri Bank with the help from Raven Tail tomorrow." Erza sighed and said that we all should meet at Kiri Town Square in fifteen minutes time and that she will notify the others. "Lucy, we have to go to the Town Square now." She nodded and we both walked in awkward silence as always…

-Erza's Point Of View-

After the Ferris Wheel ride, I held Jellal's hand and said, "Jellal, Gray just called. He found out that some people are going to rob the bank tomorrow with the help of Raven Tail." "Well something interesting is finally happening." He smirked. I smacked him gently on his shoulder and called Natsu while he called Ultear to notify them about the meeting at the town square.

-Natsu's Point Of View-

Yes, something interesting is finally happening. I was so bored walking around town, shopping and eating. Happy unleashed his wings and carried me. We were soaring through the sky heading towards town square.

-Jellal's Point Of View-

"Okay Jellal, we will be right there." Ultear said. Erza and I brisk walk to the town square.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I have decided to sum up the story and start on a new story because my writing style was hard to understand and confusing in this story. I am so sorry. I promise I will write a better story next time.

As you know, Jellal and Erza are together. After that mission, Lucy had money for her rent. Remember Lucy having a crush on Gray? Gray was together with Juvia for 5 months but they broke up because it was awkward between the both of them. Lucy was hurt when she found out about their relationship but she forced herself not to like Gray. When Gray broke up with Juvia, the feeling came back stronger than before. Lisanna and Natsu got together too. They were a very cute couple. Do you think Lucy and Gray should get together? Comment below and I will write a story about them.


End file.
